Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of switching a conveyance destination of a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-182318 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-149385 disclose configurations for reducing a collision sound that arises in conjunction with an operation of a guide member when switching a conveyance destination of a sheet that is a recording sheet by the guide member.
In recent years, high-speed throughput in sheet conveyance and quietness of operational sounds of an apparatus have been requested more and more.